


a siren screams at half past ten

by tunny



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Hey, M rating just in case bc theres hickies, M/M, Post-Canon, but it got somewhat of an approval, hey guys, hope you like it, this was written specifically to piss becki off, title is from "change your mind" by the killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunny/pseuds/tunny
Summary: alternatively titled: his heart would always belong to jason, no matter how long he'd been gone, but his lips wouldn't.





	a siren screams at half past ten

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.

lucas coming out as bisexual isn't even the most shocking part of the night, honestly- the panic! at the disco posters in lucas's room kind of gave it away senior year, along with the cuffed shirts and the eyeliner. neither is nadia passing out cold after a drunken rant on femininity in media. and it isn't that lucas was going to a culinary arts college and is using the cash from his drug deals to save for a restaurant one day either. no, the most shocking part of the night is how good the kiss is.

and, listen, it's not that peter had never thought about it. when he and jason had been broken up in senior year and he was roommates with lucas, it was hard _not_ to imagine it. even if, yeah, lucas was high for a concerning amount of time, and peter was still heartbroken over jason, and lucas’s snake (affectionately referred to by lucas as _banana_) scared the shit out of peter, when it was three a.m and he couldn't sleep and all he wanted was jason, it was an easy escape to force yourself to think about someone else.

but god_damn_ was lucas a good kisser. even if they were both drunk off their asses and lucas had eye shadow smudged and _wow_ the messed up edgy look kind of suited him and- oh god his chapstick was fucking strawberry flavored _what_ the fuck. suddenly, peter was very, very happy that he went to college in new york with nadia instead of staying in massachusetts. and then lucas had pulled away, his eyes wide and his lips parted and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone and _wow_ peter did not remember him ever looking this good at st cecilias. but then again, he had his sights set on and his heart devoted to jason for five years.

his heart was still owned by jason, but he was getting better and even though he still saw jason in his dreams every night, he was trying his best to move on. afterall, senior year was three years ago, and his therapist was working with him on the whole ‘the past shouldn’t hold you back’ thing. 

"were you always that good of a kisser?" he asked, practically sensing the apology that was on the tip of lucas's tongue.

lucas laughed, breathy and strangely melodic, "you're the only one that's ever mentioned it."

"wow, really? tanya never mentioned that her boyfriend kissed like he was starving?" peter giggled, a drunk and bubbly giggle, grin wider than he thought humanly possible. "what did happen between you and tanya anyway?"

"oh, she moved to france to study abroad," lucas shrugged, shifting himself to sit next to peter. "she thought a long distance relationship would be too hard to maintain. i just wanted her happy, so, we broke up. mutually. ” 

a beat.

“i’m sorry, by the way. i should have asked to do that.” lucas pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side. “but you were just looking at me like _that_ and we just got nadia in the car with ivy and, well, we’re _drunk_, and i’m sorry.”

then, even peter surprised himself, his lips on finding their way to lucas’s neck. lucas’s eyes went wide, his apology falling off into a squeak. a _squeak._ and peter isn’t one for taking the lords name in vain, but jesus, if that isn’t the best sound he’s heard in a while, he’s not sure what is. and then there’s a hand on the small of his back and another in his hair and lucas’s head is tilted back and fuck it, peter _bites._ lucas says something, and peter isn’t sure what, but lucas’s hand is sliding up the back of his sweater, shaky hands trailing up his spine and it hits him he has no idea how far this is gonna go, so he bites again, lighter this time.

“hey,” lucas pants, his voice barely audible, “before you turn my neck into a fuckin’ art piece or whatever, you vampiric bitch, i think you oughta know i’m off drugs. off topic, but i forgot to mention it earlier.”

“really?” peter breathed against his neck, gazing up at him, “that’s good. i’m proud of you. i’m going to therapy.”

“thanks, and i’m proud of you for going to therapy. please get back to what you were doING! jesus fuck_ing_ mary and joseph, you bite hard, you sadistic bastard.”

“i’ll stop biting if you ask, you know,” lucas hummed, a short and dismissive noise with a go-on motion of his hands. their legs are tangled together, their torsos pressed flush against each other. lucas’s fingers are rubbing a soothing motion on peter’s scalp, a pinpoint to reality. he was here, and he was absolutely sleeping over tonight, even if this was as far as it would get between them, just a drunken makeout between a couple of friends. it was nice, and peter wasn’t in the mood to get off of lucas for a while. he wanted to stay here forever, his lips against the smooth skin of lucas’s neck, layering the blooming bruises until there was no space left and peter really hoped lucas had some concealer on hand because peter was not stopping until then.

“oh _shit!_” lucas exclaimed, jerking under peter’s touch as his teeth scraped against a certain spot on his neck, “i think you hit the jackpot, buddy!”

peter couldn’t hold back a laugh at that (because of course lucas would call him _buddy_ while he was sucking hickies into his neck), making sure to put just a bit more force into the bite on that spot, before soothing it with a kiss. “you haven’t changed too much, have you?”

“perfect as i am, baby.” and peter laughed again, moving from his neck up to his lips for just a moment, just to taste that stupid strawberry chapstick again.

there would be things to talk about after tonight, but this, right here, right now, was good. it was really good. and peter was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at wlwtunny on tumblr. i deserve it


End file.
